


Falling Into You

by princehowl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehowl/pseuds/princehowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensation of falling. The wind being ripped out of my lungs as I hurtle toward the desolate ground. I’m picking up speed as I force air through my body, gasping in and out. "Help Me! Anyone!" My thoughts scream but no sound passes my lips. My 3DM gear hangs uselessly at my sides, unresponsive, unable to work. There’s mere seconds left before my body crashes into the landscape in a bright spark of red. I close my eyes, and feel my body shatter into a thousand fragments.  I jolt upright, flailing as I tumble off my bunk crashing to the floor. I can hear nothing but my own breath harshly rattling in and out of my lungs.<br/>“Jean?” comes a familiar voice to my right, “Are you okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in September and completely forgot about it until now so I figured I might as well post it. Enjoy!

The sensation of falling. The wind being ripped out of my lungs as I hurtle toward the desolate ground. I’m picking up speed as I force air through my body, gasping in and out. "Help Me! Anyone!" My thoughts scream but no sound passes my lips. My 3DM gear hangs uselessly at my sides, unresponsive, unable to work. There’s mere seconds left before my body crashes into the landscape in a bright spark of red. I close my eyes, and feel my body shatter into a thousand fragments. I jolt upright, flailing as I tumble off my bunk crashing to the floor. I can hear nothing but my own breath harshly rattling in and out of my lungs.  
“Jean?” comes a familiar voice to my right, “Are you okay?” Suddenly my thoughts come crashing back into me. I’m safe in the boys dormitory at the training camp I’ve lived in for the past two years. My current best friend, Marco, is sitting up in his bunk, concern etched on his face as I breath heavily into my hands. It was only a dream, I try to kid myself, but after dreaming the same thing every night for months on end, you begin to question yourself. “Was it the nightmare again?” questions Marco, his worry clear in his bright, brown eyes.  
“Y-yea,” I shakily reply, “Sorry for waking you up.”  
“It’s fine,” Marco exhaled, “Do you want to, um, talk about it?”  
I paused. Marco had never asked me about my dreams. He always seemed so cautious and only ever comforted me when I was on the verge of tears, but my dreams weren’t exactly the most terrifying things, it was mostly just recurring situations where my gear malfunctioned and I plummeted to my death. Nothing that would warrant me falling out of my bed like a fucking five year old. I sighed to myself, I’m sure Marco wouldn’t judge me for my nightmares, but if anyone else found out I’d never hear the end of it, especially from fucking Jaeger.  
I realized I still hadn’t responded to Marco, “Um n-no I think that’d just make it worse.” I stuttered. God could I become any more pathetic?  
“That’s okay, do you, ah, want to sleep with me?” Marco blushed a deep red, his freckles completely disappearing in his embarrassment. “I mean, like, if you can’t fall back asleep or something, maybe, um, you could sleep in my bed? Like for tonight beca-”  
“Marco shut the fuck up before you make this gay.”  
I didn’t know it was possible but Marco got even redder. He mumbled something incoherent as I stood shakily and crawled under the covers next to him. My hand brushed against his thigh as I lied down and he squeaked, flinching about three inches away.  
“Jesus Marco, will you calm down you're the one who suggested this.”  
He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath again as he settled down next to me. I was expecting to never fall asleep again, but something about Marco’s warmth calmed me and I found myself dozing off within a few minutes. Right as I felt sleep overcoming me I felt the brush of lips on my forehead. I sighed softly breathing inwards, and then darkness fell.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading comments are appreciated!!


End file.
